A Christmas Gift
by Serenity200571
Summary: A short story


**A/N With coming up to Christmas my favourite time of the year, I wanted to do this little one shot **

The nights were getting colder, he should think about closing the door. Saddened that the snow had started to fall, covering her tracks, he could follow her no more. Standing alone at the door of the cabin, in just his jeans he had pulled on in haste, he looked out, praying, hoping to see her. Nothing.

The fire's was burning inside, casting the room in a warm glow, two of the three cat's asleep on the rug in front of it, enjoying the warmth, their ears flicking now and then. He should have followed her, stopped her from going out into the darkness. He didn't want to be alone especially at this time of year, he could hear the bells in the distance ringing out, from the small church in the skiing village, wondering, if she too could hear it. They were planning on going to the small carol service around the large Christmas tree in the middle of the town. Hot chocolates, mince pies, and the choir from the local hotels singing festive songs.

The vacation was all for her, it was what Nat loved, all of it from the first Christmas advert on the television to snowflakes and candy canes, she had told them how much she loved Christmas as a child, and how she would love to relive her child hood, no way was he having her call him daddy. Even if he was old enough to be it, both of them were , but that was where they did draw the line, not even feeling the cold, he just hoped she was ok and safe, he prayed love and strength were with her no matter where she was.

Their love should never be but it meant so much to them all, feeling a movement behind him, he felt his good friend join him at the door.

"Has she gone?"

"Yeah left I guess an hour ago" letting himself be pulled into the strong welcoming embrace of one of his lovers. He signed in contentment

"You know when she gets back I'm kicking her little ass?"

"She shouldn't have gone out in this, she never even took the damn car" holding his lover to him, he allowed the younger man to sooth his back. Both had been Nat's lovers now for almost a year, meeting on the tour , she had been their personal assistant for over two years. She had been all big eyes, and scared when she first joined, yet for some reason she was never afraid of either men. They were both almost 7ft, of pure muscle and brawn. To her small 5ft frame they were more like giants, her gentle giants, who both loved her to bits. The rooster were scared of both of them, yet put them together in the ring and The Brothers of Destruction, were one hell of a force to go against. No one knew about their lives outside the ring, and how it had changed all down to their little Nat.

She hadn't wanted to start a relationship with either of them, due to their reputation and ages, as they were a lot older almost twice her age of 24 years old , yep Nat had fought them hard at first. Both had come out of marriages and weren't even looking for anything, neither men were gay, but they did like to experiment. She was so sweet to them after their divorces, looking after them as if they were her own. It hadn't been hard for either man to fall fast, the feelings for her had started not long after she had been appointed by Vince. She was so small, petite, long brown hair, highlighted with whatever colour she liked at the time. At the moment it was red, after all it was Christmas and she just had to have red. They were surprised she hadn't done the tips of her hair in green and maybe some tinsel that she loved.

"She took her coat darlin?" Looking around the warm log cabin, one of their many holiday homes, they were pleased she had, why did she, have to rush out into that darkness. The snow was starting to fall heavier, neither wanted her out there any longer, she would freeze without their warmth to protect her

"Let's grab our stuff and track her down" both men went back to the bedroom, looking at the bed messed up from their lovemaking only a few hours ago. Mark's thoughts came rushing back, as he stood where she had been on her knees, taking his throbbing cock into her warm mouth, tasting him with her tongue, whilst Glenn pleasured her with his. They had made such sweet love tonight, all three of them holding the other close as they slept. It had surprised Mark that she had left, he had one of his gut instincts as to why she had, yet they would find that out once they caught their little minx

"You thinking about her baby, get dressed the sooner we find her the sooner we have her back in our arms"

Dressing in their jeans, black boots, thick winter jackets and gloves, they grabbed the keys to the jeep, checking she had her hat and gloves. Yes she had took them, both men smiled she would look like a beautiful little snowman all cute. They had recently brought her the jacket yes reds and greens, with a thick hood fur inside and out. Along with her soft white faux fur gloves, scarf and hat she looked more like a kid then the woman they loved.

"God Glenn she has been out of our arms for over an hour and I miss her already" slamming the jeep into drive they headed down the small trail to the ski village

"I know Mark, I don't remember the last time Nat wasn't at our side" locating a space in the vast car park, they locked the jeep. The Christmas tree was bright the lights beautiful in the falling snow, making their way into the village it was busy. Luckily both men tended to tower over most people so she would be easily to spot. Seeing a small figure nip into a shop they both pointed to it, their long legs made quick work of the distance, through the crowd all enjoying the festivity's , after all it was Christmas eve.

Nat had two more items to grab before she headed back, she knew full well that once her lovers woke, she wouldn't have long before they tracked her down. She had the beautiful watch hand engraved for Mark, he had been looking at it all week. Happily she went to get Glenn's gift, not many people knew he liked to smoke the odd cigar. So she had brought his favourite, enclosed in a gorgeous sterling silver box engraved to him from her. With the specially made lighter, they would love their gifts. She could have come out in the day, but lately both men had kept her sated and content in their big bed, she hadn t wanted to move from the warmth. It had taken all her strength to leave them about two hours ago. Gosh had it really been that long, no need to head back the men would be near her somewhere. Once she had this last thing she would go and wait near the Christmas tree and get a hot chocolate with cream and marsh mellows, yes that would be just right to warm her toasty body up even more. She had one more special gift for her lovers and she couldn't wait to see their faces.

Mark and Glenn walked towards the shop, scouting around the last minute shoppers, they saw her come out, within seconds she looked like a small snowman, covered in snow, so warm and soft. Nat hadn't heard them approach, shocked when she heard his soft voice.

"Darlin, why didn't you wake us up?" his lips pressed to the nape of her neck as Mark's strong arms pulled her willing body into his

"Or better still baby took the car?. We could have walked down" Glenn then took her soft lips under his, holding her to him, allowing her to be squashed between them. Her favourite spot would be and always had been between her men

"Well I had to get you both something for Christmas without you being with me"

"Darlin the bed was cold without you wasn't it Glenn?"

"Sure was little one, so you get all you wanted can I see?"

"Glenn Jacobs keep your hands and nose out of my bag, it is Christmas Eve and you can wait a few more hours. OH you so didn't do that, Mark tell him, no Glenn I mean it not the pout. You know I can't resist that pout" pulling him to her she kissed his lips her tongue running along the softness of them, the coolness from the falling snow on them.

"Darlin we both get soft when he gives us that pout" Mark laughed as he pulled her against him again trying his best to see what was in her bags, as Glenn deepened the kiss

"Don't you dare Mark, honestly you two are worse than kids when it comes to Christmas" smiling up at both her lovers, she slapped their hands away as she headed towards the food

"We are so lucky eh darlin?" both watching her as she ordered hot chocolates

"We sure are baby, all of us are" grabbing the drinks she had ordered she gave them to her lovers.

"And what are you two thinking of now? You both have that evil look on your faces"

"Nothing darlin just glad you are ours and how much I love you and Glenn" her face lit up she loved them both so much and couldn't wait much longer to give them their special gift

"I agree with Mark sweetheart you look so adorable dressed like that covered in snow. I couldn't tell you how much I love you, love you both" Walking further ahead she found a small table in a corner out of the way, placing her chocolate on the top. She turned happily in the snow, loving the feel of the coldness on her face, the sound of the carols just starting, the wonderful feel of Christmas. Mark and Glenn watched her content that she was happy, that was all they wanted for her to be happy

"Do you know how much I love you both?" she asked as she continued letting the cold snow fall on her face

"We sure do sweetheart"

"How much I would love to give you both something so special for Christmas, that one wonderful gift that we all would love"

"Nat darlin you give us that every day with your love, your caring, your passion"

"Well I have something to give you both now" going into her bag she pulled out a paper bag, both men hoped and prayed it was what they thought it would be

"Is it darlin?" seeing her nod he picked her up in his powerful arms

"Are you saying what I think you are sweetheart?"

"Yep"

"How far little one?"

"From my calculations around four weeks"

"Baby girl that is wow, a baby, a little one for us all to love"

Seeing the happiness on both her husbands, of three months, she knew she had given them the best Christmas gift ever. A wonderful gift that would be loved so much within their little family.

"Happy Christmas Mark, Glenn we both love you very much" as the men held her to them their hands placed gently over their wife's stomach, they listened to the carols, as the snow fell, Knowing their Christmas would be extra special thanks to their little Nat


End file.
